1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disc player and, more particularly, to a disc player having a disc auto changer wherein a plurality of discs can be exchanged and then reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc player having a disc auto changer mechanism has been proposed so far, in which a plurality of discs are housed in a stacked fashion and an arbitrary disc is exchanged and then reproduced.
Such disc player is arranged as follows: A plurality of discs can be housed in a stacked fashion, a disc pack formed as an independent mechanism can be made freely detachable and a disc conveying mechanism for conveying a disc to a disc loading unit is elevated relative to the disc pack, thereby an arbitrary disc being pulled out and reproduced.
In one such disc player, in order to elevate the disc pull-out mechanism relative to the disc pack, an elevator chassis having the disc pull-out mechanism mounted thereon is supported by a plurality of feed screws, e.g., three feed screws vertically disposed on the chassis provided as a reference plane and these three feed screws are rotated in the same phase by using a single large gear to thereby elevate the elevator chassis relative to the chassis.
However, in order to stably elevate the elevator chassis having the disc pull-out mechanism mounted thereon, rotary phases of the three feed screws must accurately become identical by the adjustment. Further, the feed screws, the large gear and so on occupy a large space, which makes the elevating mechanism large in size. As a result, the entirety of the disc player becomes large in size, the number of assembly parts is increased and the disc player becomes expensive.